Love & Hate
by crazy-yoshi
Summary: Ichigo est nouvel élève dans un lycée connu pour ses nombreux scandales : drogues, violes, suicides ! Heureusement  ou malheureusement  dans une classe dont le professeur principal n'est autre qu'un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack connu des affaires de police
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** Love & Hate

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo égoïste va !

**rating :** M

**Couple :** GrimmIchi

**Auteur :** Une nouvelle fanfic ! Ouais ! :D pour celle-ci je promets d'être super sérieuse car elle promet d'être longue O.O et mouvementée enfin vous verrez dans l'histoire je vous laisse : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 :<p>

~ Au lycée du quartier-sud de Karakura, dans le bureau du directeur :

"Bien je crois que nous avons tout pour votre intégration dans notre établissement, vous commencerez les cours demain à 8h dans la classe des 2nde 3. Bonnes reprise.

- Je...merci bien, au revoir" dit le jeune élève en sortant du bureau.

Se retournant vers la fenêtre qui éclairait son visage, le directeur retira ses lunettes prenant un air machiavélique.

"Nous avons un nouvel élève, déclara-t-il au sous-directeur venant d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est le jeune roux que je viens de croiser dans le couloir ?

- Exactement Gin, il vient du quartier-nord et c'est le fils du célèbre médecin de la ville.

- Oh ? Rien que ça ? Et dans quelle classe l'avez-vous envoyé ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?"

Le sous-directeur se dirigea vers le bureau avant de s'y assoir devant le directeur Aizen tout en souriant :

"Et vous voulez voir comment va réagir ce pauvre gamin face à ce...

- Non, coupa Aizen, je voudrai savoir comment va réagir notre chère panthère aux cheveux bleus face à ce jeune, cet adolescent souffre d'une double-personnalité qui lui a causé pas mal de soucis dans son ancien lycée.  
>- Non bien sûr, vous voulez plutôt vous amusez, voir la détresse de votre nouvelle victime n'ai-je pas raison ?"<p>

Le directeur passa une de ces mains vers la joue de son adjoint avant de répondre :

"Tu as à moitié raison, j'ai surtout hâte de voir comment cette situation va évoluer, et dire que notre cher commissaire ne pourra plus se mêler de nos affaires puisque je possède un immense empire s'étalant sur une grande partie du Japon, je pourrais l'abattre rien qu'en levant le petit doigt.

- vous êtes maléfique.

- Je sais mon cher Gin, je sais."

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo Kurosaki rentrait chez lui, dans un studio que son père avait loué, étant le plus proche de son nouveau lycée. Au moins, ce n'était pas au lycéen de payer son loyer et heureusement pour lui car tenir un emploi à mi-temps alors qu'il n'avait que 15 ans ? C'était hors de question ! En plus il ne pouvait revoir sa petite famille que pendant les vacances et encore, il avait été jugé dangereux par certains psychiatres.

Après avoir trempé vingt bonnes minutes dans la baignoire, il se dirigea vers un miroir qui reflétant son visage mais contrairement à lui, ce reflet était tout blanc de peau comme de cheveux seuls ses yeux étaient de noirs aux pupilles couleur or abordant aussi un sourire plus que malsain. Le roux sursauta, il connaissait ce visage, c'était celui qui prenait possession de son corps pour le défendre de ses agresseurs depuis "ce jour", cet être arrogant, malsain, sadique, maso et pire encore ! Il était complétement différent de lui niveau mentalité et ce double était particulièrement envahissant à l'appeler sans arrête "mon roi" ou encore "majesté" avec sa voix insupportable.

"Alors mon Roi, on se retrouve à nouveau seul pour se faire défoncer la tronche dans un environnement prévu à cet effet ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est par ta faute si j'ai eu tous ces ennuis ! Riposta le jeune lycéen.

- Ma faute ? Comment ça ma faute ? Si je n'étais pas présent pour toutes les fois où tu te faisais tabasser tu serais déjà mort depuis bien longtemps Majesté, comment ce petit merdeux de l'autre fois.

- ferme-là ! Tous... Tousces problèmes vient de toi ! De toi !" hurla le roux avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, les dents serrées, il se mit dans son lit en repensant tous les affreux souvenirs qu'il avait enfouit au fond de lui. Il était pratiquement sûr : demain allait être une journée exécrable.

-A SUIVRE-

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur :<strong> Coucou alors avis ? Ce directeur est franchement bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? Ahlala, notre petite fraise va encore souffrir dans cette histoire (le pauvre il a vraiment une tête de victime dans mes fics et ce n'est pas finit !) il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge mais avec Shiro pour le défendre espérons que ça va bien ce passer pour lui dans sa nouvelle classe ^^ avec un professeur dont on ne connait rien sur son identité x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** Love & Hate

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo égoïste va ! sauf mon albinos qui vient tout droit de mon imagination il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Nyahaha !

**rating :** M

**Couple :** GrimmIchi

**Auteur :** Coucou me revoilà cette fois-ci ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long enfin normalement u.u

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 :<p>

_**Dans**__**les ténèbres,**__**deux ombres : une allongée au sol immobile dans une flaque de sang, l'autre**__**accroupit haletant fixant ses mains recouvertes de ce liquide chaud et tenant dans l'une de ses mains un cran d'arrêt. Cette délicieuse odeur qu'est la mort, ce doux sentiment qu'est la vengeance, mais était-ce seulement de la vengeance ? Face au corps inerte, l'ombre y ressentit d'affreux frissons, ou plutôt de l'excitation. Les pleurs se transformant en un rire de démence, les yeux luisants, le sourire effrayant d'un nouvel assassin et l'âme se déchirant en deux. Le véritable sentiment ? La folie**__**rien de plus.**_

Driiiiiiing !

Le réveil sonna et affichait 6h30. Ichigo eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, il avait affreusement mal à la tête et était pris de violentes courbatures. Il avait sûrement passé sa nuit à dormir par terre à côté de son lit après s'être assommé contre sa table de nuit, oui c'était évident. Malgré tout il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine, déjeuna, se lava puis se prépara pour aller au lycée. Il passa devant le miroir mural installé devant sa porte d'entrée, rien juste son reflet mais pas de monochrome en vue :

"Tient ? Se dit Ichigo, depuis qu'il a envahi ma vie c'est la première fois qu'il n'apparaît pas dans un reflet pour me narguer ou me tourmenter, si seulement il continuait comme ça, il pourrait disparaître pour de bon et me laisser en paix..."

Soupirant une énième fois, Ichigo se dirigea vers sa porte toujours en fixant le miroir et l'ouvrit avant de se cogner brutalement à une masse, le roux se retrouva assis par terre se massant la joue qui avait été touché. Après avoir retrouvé quelques peu ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la masse en question et c'est à ce moment-là que sa mâchoire avait failli se démonté.

Devant lui se tenait un autre adolescent à peu près de son âge et qui portait négligemment le même uniforme que lui, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il était : albinos. Le cerveau du roux n'avait pas encore analysé en détails la personne se trouvant devant lui qu'il avait déjà pris un air blasé avec un teint suffisamment pâle :

"S-Shiro c'est bien toi ? dit Ichigo d'une voix faible semblable à un chuchotement."

Le susnommé fixait le roux d'un œil mauvais, avant de se retourner pour être sûr que la phrase lui était bien destinée, mais le jeune roux continua dans ses "délires" :

"Q-Q'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu dans le reflet tout à l'heure ? Que..."

Et ce fut à nouveau le silence, le concerné lui était plus ou moins étonné, lui qui était juste venu vérifier si l'appartement était vraiment habité voilà qui tombait nez à nez avec un fou qui le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Shiro ? C'était qui encore, soit on le confondait avec un autre soit on se fichait vraiment de sa tronche. Oui il était albinos et alors ? C'était quoi son problème à l'autre rouquin hein ?

Sans plus tarder il s'approcha vers le jeune lycéen assit par terre et le souleva avec brutalité le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

" Qu'est ce t'as p'tite teigne ? C'est ma gueule qui te revient pas c'est ça hein ?"

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se retrouver face à un décoloré qui lui rappelait vaguement celui de son double à part peut-être le fait que celui-ci était plus grand, avait les yeux rouges et non la langue bleue avec un look assez punk mais son regard était si fusillant, il dégluti avec difficultés. Plongeant son regard dans celui rouge de son agresseur lui fit perdre son sang-froid, lui faisant monter ses larmes aux coins des yeux. Lentement l'albinos relâcha son étreinte, pourquoi s'emporter contre un pleurnichard pareil ? Quelle perte de temps ! De plus qu'il allait être en retard pour son putain de cours de maths et avec un prof sadique pareil mieux valait passer inaperçu. Et c'est ainsi qu'il lâcha complètement prise et s'en alla avec entrain.

Le jeune rouquin était étalé contre le mur haletant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Cette brute avait une poignée de fer lui coupant sa respiration quand il le tenait par son col, rasant les murs, il passa devant un autre miroir mural dans le rez-de-chaussée (détail : il habite au 3ème étage U.U) et vit l'autre monochrome :

"Ouah Majesté tu aurais dû voir ta tronche devant cet albinos c'était, comment dire ? Extra ! S'exclama le double dans un fou rire incontrôlable."

Le roux devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il venait de se payer la honte de sa vie ! Sortir un truc pareil face à un inconnu, qui en plus est dans son lycée oui sa journée commençait mal. Tout ça parce que l'autre débile ne s'était pas manifesté dans le miroir.

"Ce n'est pas tout Majesté mais tu ne devais pas aller en cours par hasard ? dit son monochrome dans un ton presque sérieux, retenant son affreux fou rire.

- Quoi ? Mais... Merde ! J'suis en retard !"

Après avoir fait le chemin du lycée en 20 minutes chrono (en maudissant l'énorme labyrinthe des couloirs de ce lycée), Ichigo se retrouvait enfin derrière la porte de sa salle de cours. Frapper ou ne pas frapper ? Tel était la question dans sa petite tête. Comme s'il allait faire mine d'avoir légèrement oublié qu'il avait cours de maths pour son premier jour dans son lycée avec : une demi-heure de retard ! En s'armant de courage, il frappa à la porte puis silence. Rien, même pas un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Ah non il ne serait pas trompé de salle ! Pas encore ! Il allait retourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ichigo ouvra bien grand les yeux, malgré qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement l'homme se trouvant devant lui à contre-jour il sentit une seconde fois une poigne s'agrippant à son col pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la salle, avant qu'on le pousse contre le tableau et se retrouvant ainsi devant tous ses camarades de classe entraînant aussi un gros brouhaha.

"Alors, on est en retard pour le premier cours hein ?"

Derrière le jeune rouquin se trouvait un homme bien entré dans la vingtaine abordant une couleur bleu électrique à ses cheveux ainsi que les yeux trempé dans un bleu azur avec la touche de maquillage turquoise soulignant son regard hypnotique. Le bleuté aborda un grand sourire carnassier et continua sa phrase :

"Et bin tu rattrapera l'heure avec moi juste après, poil de carotte"

Le roux soupira franchement il avait une veine de cocu.

- A SUIVRE -

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur :<strong> Bon on va dire que c'était la deuxième partie du premier chapitre, j'ai dû tout chambouler mon plan de fic pour rendre les chapitres plus longs et plus convaincants en plus des nouvelles idées faisant leurs apparitions. J'avoue que je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour emmener Ichigo au lycée arf. Le trop plein d'idées tue X.X

Avis ?

Ps : je fais remarquer que le lycéen albinos est un personnage totalement fictif et n'appartient pas à Tite Kubo mais à moi. Pas de plagiat non mais !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : chibi-miya0i

**Titre :** Love & Hate

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo égoïste va ! sauf mon albinos Kana qui vient tout droit de mon imagination il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Nyahaha !

**rating :** M

**Couple :** GrimmIchi

Voilà ! Enfin le chapitre 3 pour ceux et celles qui étaient impatientes ! Perso moi je pense qu'il y en aura qui vont vouloir ma mort prématurée -" bonne lecture ! (désolée pour les fautes je les corrigerai plus tard)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**trinity07 : **Merci pour ta review ! Tu verras qu'au fil de l'histoire tu trouveras toutes tes réponses (enfin j'espère XD) Et je suis même sûre que tu ne voudras pas un directeur ni un prof aussi sadique et psychopathe quand tu verras les futurs évènements. Je t'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ! 8D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

"Et bien tu passeras l'heure d'après avec moi, Poil de carotte !"

L'orangé soupira et se mit rapidement dans un coin au fond de la salle sous les moqueries de ses camarades, sympa cette classe.

Pour le peu de temps qui restait, Ichigo regardait en direction de la fenêtre voyant les nuages gris peupler le ciel, dans un air de mélancolie il soupira faiblement. Ces nuages étaient libres de tous mouvements alors que lui, il était attaché à ce lycée de délinquants loin de ses jeunes sœurs qui lui manquait. Il fut néanmoins éjecté de ses pensées quand une trousse métallique frappa brutalement sa table. Ichigo sursauta manquant de tomber en arrière chaise y comprit et leva les yeux vers le fautif.

"Alors Kurosaki on a la tête dans la lune ? Non seulement tu arrives en retard pour mon fabuleux cours de maths mais en plus tu n'es pas du tout attentif, et j'ai horreur d'être ignoré à ce point !

- Pôv'chou..."

Laissa échapper Ichigo dans un murmure tout en esquissant un mince sourire à son professeur. Le bleuté leva les yeux au plafond, encore un élève qui veut faire son malin en se croyant plus intelligent que les autres, heureusement qu'il savait comment les mater et ce roux n'y réchappera pas surtout quand c'est un très beau morceau. Grimmjow ne s'empêcha pas de lécher ses lèvres fixant son élève dans les yeux dont le plus jeune ne tarda pas à détourner le regard ne supportant plus ce regard électrisant émanant du professeur.

Le bleuté reprit la parole :

" Tu vois ces calculs au tableau ? C'était la leçon d'aujourd'hui et tu vas me faire une joie à tous les résoudre sans au-cu-ne fau-tes ! Sinon je te botte gentiment le cul à ma manière puisque les lois de ce lycée ne l'interdisent pas."

Cette phrase provoqua des sueurs froides à l'orangé alors qu'il prit le marqueur en se dirigeant vers le tableau tout en ronchonnant. Il s'attaqua rapidement aux calculs, enfin il essayait. Quand on a moins de 10 de moyenne quand on est collégien cela s'arrange pas quand on arrive au lycée surtout avec un prof sadique qui vous épie vos faits et gestes avec des idées douteuses.

"Trente secondes pas une de plus.

- Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas une calculatrice !

- Insultes à un professeur dans l'exercice de ses fonctions continues tu aggraves ton cas et tu commences à sérieusement me chauffer. Au faite plus que 20 secondes.» Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Agacé Ichigo se retourna de nouveau vers le tableau sans un mot, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant même si le résultat était connu d'avance. A la fin du temps imparti le bleuté aborda un sourire sadique mêlant de la satisfaction tout en retirant ses lunettes. Le roux dépassait le stade de la médiocrité !

_**~ La prochaine fois faudrait te procurer les mathématiques pour les nuls ! ~**_

"Rôôh ta gueule !"

Pensant tout haut Ichigo qui sentit par la suite l'étrange proximité du souffle de son professeur à sa nuque dénudée qui le fit frissonner de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. L'orangé se retourna énergiquement faisant face à ce drôle de prof avec de légères rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

"Q-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cassez-vous de là !

- J'en ai ras le cul de jouer au gentil prof t'es trop arrogant à mon goût gamin !

- Et moi j'en ai assez de jouer au élève timide et tout sérieux."

Répondit au tac-au-tac Ichigo, Grimmjow vit à ce moment-là les pupilles de son élève briller d'une lueur semi-dorée. On l'avait déjà informé qu'il était Schizo, qu'il pouvait passer de coincé à beaucoup plus dangereux mais c'était tout de même très intéressant. Il attrapa de lors le menton du plus jeune prêt à faire subir son petit traitement.

Quant à Ichigo, il arrêta de suite à jouer aux plus grands quand il comprit le drôle de regard que lui portant le professeur. Il se dégagea de l'emprise, son cerveau lui répétant sans cesse le mot danger et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la salle, naturellement fermée en plus d'être au troisième étage super. Comme on nous le répète assez souvent qu'on a tendance à faire des choses complètement inutiles, l'orangé frappa à la porte essayant de la tirer, de la pousser en vain et de crier alors que les couloirs étaient vide à cette heure de la matinée où tous les lycéens sont en cours. Le roux pensa brièvement qu'il devait ouvrir un dictionnaire pour redéfinir le mot "chance" mais passons, il se fit plaquer contre cette même porte en ayant le souffle coupé. Il sentit juste après deux mains passer sous le haut de son uniforme.

" J't'avais prévenue que je serais plus le gentil prof que t'a connu"

Dit Grimmjow en chuchotant dans l'oreille du roux.

_**~ Ouah ça devient chaud par ici ! Dommage que je ne peux pas rester.**_

_**-Quoi ? Attends reviens m'aider sale monochrome ou j'y passe !**_

_**~ Je te souhaite un bon viole Majesté ! ~**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wesh mec ! T'es encore vivant ?

- Laisse-le tranquille, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis !"

Ichigo ouvra lentement les paupières avec en bruit de fond deux voix se battre entre eux, la lumière de la salle lui brûlait les orbites et son corps était tout engourdie. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisant allongé au sol ? Ah oui, il devait passer une heure de retenue avec ce maudit prof avant de se faire...

_**Que ?**_

Ichigo se releva brusquement en remarquant ses vêtements en pagaille avec son pantalon baissé au niveau des genoux. Il se mit debout en se rhabillant rouge de honte et de colère. Un des deux élèves présents dans la salle se rapprocha de lui voulait lui avouer quelque chose mais celui-ci se prit le coude du roux dans le ventre en laissant échapper Ichigo hors de la salle.

"Arf tain mais reviens abruti !

- Laisses j'vais aller chez lui comme on est voisins j'vais tout lui expliquer t'inquiète Renji. Dit le deuxième élève en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme tatoué.

- ouais gaffes Kana, il est traumatisé avec l'effet Jaggerjack".

Pendant ce temps Ichigo courrait dans les couloirs du lycée pour rentrer chez lui.

_**Merde ! Merde ! Merde !**_

Beaucoup de questions se mêlaient dans sa tête. Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Combien de temps est-il resté inconscient ? C'était quoi ce trou noir ? Et ce lycée ? Que voulaient ces deux élèves ? Pourquoi ? Et merde quoi ! Il arriva enfin devant son petit studio essoufflé comme jamais. Il entra et se laissa tomber sur le sol froid de son parquet, il était hors de question maintenant de retourner au lycée ! En plus qu... Qu'il était encore vierge et sa première fois c'était donc passé comme ça ? A cause de ce maudit professeur, Jaggerjack !

Ichigo ramena ses genoux à son front laissant le silence l'entourer un petit moment, il haïssait maintenant ce professeur oh que oui. Le roux était fort malgré les apparences même s'il était schizophrène cela était encore mieux, il n'allait pas se laisser abattre et faire payer ce fauve à cheveux bleus. Fallait maintenant trouver un plan car ce lycée était plus que louche surtout qu'il était nouveau et seul. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui doucement, Ichigo surprit ne se laissa pas pour autant faire et donna un gros coup de pied à la porte qui claqua fortement.

" AAH ! Mon front ! Ouvres-moi abruti ou je défonce cette porte !"

Le roux leva un sourcil, cette voix lui était étrangement familière mais évitant qu'on lui casse le mobilier il ouvrit la porte doucement pour se retrouver devant...

"Encore toi !

- C'est bien, t'es schizo mais pas Alzheimer ! Et pour info j'ai un nom : Kana, beaucoup mieux que le toi."

Pour la seconde fois ou plutôt la troisième fois, il se retrouva devant ce punk d'albinos .

"Vas crever ! Hurla Ichigo, j'en ai ras-le-bol de toutes ces merdes !"

L'albinos se frotta nerveusement le front touché en essuyant les postillons qu'il recevait de la part du plus jeune.

"Génial alors tu veux pas que je te renseigne sur c'lycée ? Ok autant pour moi j'me barre, ciao !"

Il fit mine de vouloir sortir du studio lentement mais la non réaction du roux le laissait perplexe, l'orangé restait derrière lui, les bras croisés en attendant qu'il parte.

" Tu veux pas que j't'informe ?

- comment pourrais-je te croire ? Rembarra Ichigo.

- Ni le fait qu'on t'a retrouvé au sol ?

- parce que t'étais là toi ?

- Attends tu m'racontes quoi là ? C'est pas parce que j'suis aussi pâle que les murs de ce lycée qu'on doit me snober ! Dit-il en haussant le ton. En plus foutre un pain dans la tronche de Jaggerjack, moi j'dis : respect. Personne n'a réussi à l'saigner celui-là.

- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil !"

Kana ne répondit pas et entra de nouveau dans le domicile du roux, jetant ses chaussures à l'entrée et s'affalant ensuite dans le canapé, relax.

"Mais vas-y fais comme chez toi, je te dirai rien !

- Pour ça que j'ai pris de l'avance et comme t'as l'air d'avoir envie de connaître la suite de l'histoire, je me mets à l'aise."

Ichigo soupira en roulant ses yeux et se mit à l'autre bout du canapé près à entendre la suite. Alors que l'albinos s'allumait une cigarette.

"Alors mon petit, tonton Kana va te raconter une histoire...

- Magne !

- Chut ! On ne me coupe pas la parole, déjà je t'informe que ce que t'a fait subir Jaggerjack n'était qu'un petit test dont tu as réussis avec brio."

- A SUIVRE -

* * *

><p>En espérant de vous tenir impatient(e)s jusqu'au prochain chapitre ;) et j'espère que vous avez aimé car (comme d'habitude) Je ne suis pas très satisfaite en particulier de ce chapitre -" j'ai voulu l'allongé mais le résultat me plaît pas, je suis très très difficile je le sais u.u<p>

J'espère pouvoir poster la suite rapidement, ciao !

(maintenant j'ai tout mon temps pour préparer mes chapitres comme je suis maintenant en vacances ! Vous êtes dégouté(e)s ceux qui ne sont pas en zone B ? mouhahaha! 8D)

Une review peut-être ?


End file.
